Will it happen, again?
by ohnoz
Summary: Just when Quinn is ready for another relationship, Shelby comes back with Beth. How is Quinn going to handle the return of her child? Sam/Quinn
1. I don't need a boy

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction, go easy on me. I welcome constructive criticism and please review! I own nothing. All characters belong to Ryan Murphy.**

Quinn slammed the door of the truck. Finn clearly still loved Rachel. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to leave the crowd as fast possible. With all the tears welled up in her eyes, it was hard to see her surroundings. She abruptly collided with a hard body causing her to almost drop to the ground. The only thing keeping her from hitting the hard cement was two strong arms holding her shoulders.

"Quinn? Crap, I'm sorry I knocked into you. I wasn't- wait, are you crying? Why? Did Finn break up with you?" Sam started rambling as he pulled Quinn back to her feet.

She just wanted to be alone; she mentally wanted to hit herself for banging into Sam. She tried to clean her eyes away and mumbled about the funeral, hoping Sam would buy it. She quickly ran away from Sam before he could even reply her. His heart still yearned for Quinn. He still loved her, and the only reason he went out with Santana was to anger Quinn. He didn't even make out with Santana. He knew it wouldn't be long till he meets Quinn again. It was just a matter of hours. She was going to babysit his siblings again. When he reached home, he smiled at his two siblings tackling him onto the bed.

"Sammy! When is Quinnie coming over? I have loads to tell her!" Stacy shouted as she bounced on my back.

"I love it when she comes over; she reads stories way better than you Sam!" Stevie grinned.

He laughed and hugged both of them tightly to his chest. He felt relieved that Quinn had helped him so much. Soon, there was a knock on the door. His siblings raced towards the door screaming Quinn's name. They hugged Quinn tightly when she opened the door.

"Let her breathe guys, we wouldn't want Quinn fainting would we?" Sam warned his siblings.

"You'd do anything to kiss here! We'd be doing a favour for you big brother!" Stevie shouted.

Sam looked at Quinn; she still had the hurt in her eyes. It was the exact same ones he looked right into when he broke up with her. She quickly broke the eye contact and continued playing with Stacy and Stevie. She wasn't up for another relationship, not now. Her heart was in a mess. She wasn't shock that Finn broke up with her for Rachel; she just hated herself for cheating on Sam. She got herself into this mess and she wasn't going to just fall into another guys arms. Even if it was the same guy's arms that helped her learn how to trust. She loved his siblings. She regarded them as her own siblings and she was definitely glad to have two little kids running towards her every time. It made her feel wanted, loved and everything she hasn't felt ever since she cheated on Sam. Tonight, Stacy and Stevie begged her to sing for them instead of reading a story. She was in too much pain to even sing, but she probably couldn't reject them. They were so adorable every time they beg her to do something.

Sam smiled and picked up his guitar that Glee club had bought back for him. He looked at Quinn to ask for the song. She seemed to ignore his gesture and started singing.

_You're everything I thought you never were__  
><em>_And nothing like about you could've been__  
><em>_But still you lived inside of me__  
><em>_So tell me how is that__  
><em>

Sam nodded and started strumming to the song.

___You're the only one I wish I could forget__  
><em>_The only one I loved and not forgive__  
><em>_And though you've break my heart__  
><em>_You're the only one___

_And though there are times when I hate you__  
><em>_Cause I can't erase__  
><em>_The times that you hurt me__  
><em>_And put tears on my face__  
><em>_And even now I hate you it pains me to say__  
><em>_I know I'll be there at the end of the day__  
><em>

Quinn realised that Stacy and Stevie was sleeping. She decided to just continue the song and looked at Sam.

___I don't wanna be without you baby__  
><em>_I don't want a broken heart__  
><em>_Don't wanna to take breath without you baby__  
><em>_I don't want to play that part__  
><em>_I know that I love you but let me just say__  
><em>_I don't wanna love you in no kinder way, no no__  
><em>_I don't want a broken heart__  
><em>_I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl,no no__  
><em>_No broken-hearted girl__  
><em>_I'm no broken-hearted girl___

She stopped singing, with sadness in her eyes again. She shook her head and stood up, being very careful to not wake Stacy and Stevie up. She looked into Sam's eyes, and she knew that she needed him. She wanted to run into his arms and sob into his chest. She wanted him to be there telling her that it was going to be okay. She wanted him to tell her people make mistakes and she shouldn't be so upset about it. She smiled and whispered "I'm sorry." before heading for the door. Sam wasn't going to let her leave just like that, not again. He made a quick check on Stacy and Stevie before going after Quinn.

"Quinn, don't go yet!" Sam shouted after her as she was about to get into her car.

She bit her lip as he was running after her. After all she's done to him, he still cares. She played with her fingers until he reached her car. He was panting, he looked so concern. He had enough things on his mind already. His family, his academics, there was obviously no room for her. She gave him a questioning look and waited for his reply.

"Hey, what happened? I know you weren't crying about the funeral just now, I'm not stupid. Even if you're going to tell me that it was true, you looked like you were about to cry just now. Look, I know I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I'm still your friend you know. I'm still here to listen. I never judged you before we got together, and I'm not planning to start anytime soon. Yes, you cheated on me Quinn. I deserved to be angry for awhile, but I'm not going to hate on you for some mistake. People change, feelings change... If Finn broke up with you, it's not the end. Cause there's always some other guys out there, better than him." Sam recited as if he wrote a speech.

Quinn started shaking her head continuously. "Even after all that, you care? I was such a bitch to you Sam! You trusted me!" Quinn screamed, tears trickling down her cheeks again.

Sam pulled her into a hug. He stood there, not saying anything. He felt that silence was the best comfort he could give her. He could sense her familiar scent again. Still the same Quinn he knew a few months ago. He wished he could be her boyfriend again, but he wasn't going to just jump into asking her. After a long moment, Quinn stopped sobbing into Sam's chest and pulled away. She gave a small smile.

"Thank you, see you in school." Quinn whispered and got into her car.

**Authors note: Credits to Beyonce for the song, and please review! She's not specifically singing it to Sam though!**


	2. Dilemma

**Authors Note: I hope this is a good continuation of the story. I don't own the characters. Thanks for the reviews too 3**

Quinn sighed heavily as she settled herself on her bed. She just felt like screaming into her pillow to vent out her frustrations. Now she finally understood why she shouldn't have built the wall around her in the first place. It all collapses onto her instead of protecting her. She felt like pulling her blonde hair out from its roots. What was she supposed to do? She can't possibly just run into Sam Evans arms again. Not like leaning on him meant she had to be his girlfriend, right? She shook her head so that the thought of depending on Sam would disappear. She held her palms to her face and brought her knees up to her chest. Why were things so complicated? Her phone lighted up and vibrated on her bedside table. She pulled her face out of her palms and scooted to her bedside table. She hardly had anybody texting her after everything that had happened. It was Sam. How was she supposed to pretend she doesn't have feelings for him if he cares so much for her?

"Hey Quinn, it's late! Are you asleep yet? I sure hope you are, wouldn't want to see dark circles under your eyes tomorrow. Well, technically it's today since it's already half past twelve. Even when I text I ramble. If you can't sleep, there's always the call button right next to my name! I'm here for you 24/7 like how you never decline helping me babysit. Oh wow, this is one long text!" she couldn't help but smile into her phone screen.

He was like a best friend she never had. She always wanted a best friend though, but she had problems opening up. She always did. After last year, it just got harder to trust. It got harder to love. Who was she kidding? Her family practically fell apart last year, her daddy wasn't there anymore. Her mother never seemed like herself, always working late hours and never home. Everyone thought her family was perfect. She laughed to herself, nothing's perfect in this world. Perfection is all a lie; she should have figured this out earlier. She didn't like cheerleading at all. In fact, she hated it. In the midst of her thoughts, she stifled a yawn. Rubbing her eyes, she settled herself to go to sleep until she realised she hasn't replied Sam.

"Hey, thanks. I'm about to sleep already. Goodnight! (:" she replied with a grin and settled her phone on her bedside table.

Her alarm rang and she threw it onto the floor with frustration. Quinn Fabray is always cranky when she has lack of sleep. Today, she definitely suffered from lack of sleep. She saw her Cheerios uniform and groaned. She had training today. That meant a few hours after school with a bunch of bimbos and watching Finn and Sam on the field. She didn't want any of that, but she had to this. That was what she wanted, right? She mentally slapped herself for having a huge bag of doubts. She dragged her feet to her mini red cooper. It was her dad's gift to her, and it was the only thing left in the house she had that reminded her of her father. She couldn't bear to get a new car, even though she knew she could sell her current one and buy a new one. She missed her father, she was daddy's little girl after all.

She walked through the halls and towards her locker. As she slammed her locker after getting her things, a familiar blonde haired boy was grinning at her. She was in no mood to give a small smile, not even a simple greeting. She furrowed her eyebrows and spat "What?"

"Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed today. Not that I would be surprised, you replied me at one in the morning! No wonder you're all cranky." Sam spoke happily ignoring her cold shoulder.

She raised an eyebrow and turned away. Sam followed her and continued smiling, as if he just got kissed. Quinn could see his adorable grin, which she was not going to melt over, from the corner of her eye. She stopped abruptly and spun around to face him.

"What's with the grin, Evans? I know you've been a great friend to lean on yesterday. Honestly, I don't want to depend on guys anymore or for that matter, anybody. Because obviously, there's nobody to trust in High School is there? Look around!" She shot him a mouth full.

"Woah, I didn't mean to-" Sam was about to rebut when she cut him off again.

"What's the point of trying to be popular when it doesn't even make you happy anymore?" she whispered softly looking down.

Sam knew that was the real Quinn talking. Well, she didn't seem to be talking particularly to him. He thought she was asking herself actually. This girl has got serious mood swings, Sam thought as she snapped her head up.

"Leave me alone Sam." She said looking into his eyes and walked away.

She left him there standing alone in the middle of the hallway. The bell rang and he proceeded to his class. What was she playing at? She's in the same class as me, he thought. When he walked into the classroom, Quinn had a notebook out and was staring out of the window. He decided to obey her orders, and left her alone. She did seem okay, other than her crankiness. It was probably due to her lack of sleep, he told himself.

"Hey Finn, I like how you stole my girl from me and dumped her cause you realised you wanted someone else." Sam greeted Finn in the locker room.

Finn turned his head and glared at Sam. "Firstly, it's not my fault Quinn is a cheating bitch."

Finn didn't need to continue his explanation because a fist landed right on his mouth. "You could call her anything but don't push the blame on her as if you did nothing wrong. Just because you had your stupid little insecurity crisis, it didn't give you any rights to pressure her." Sam growled at Finn.

Sam showered quickly and got home to his siblings, he knew he was in big trouble if Coach Beiste found out. His parents didn't need him screwing up in school too, the family crisis was enough. He knew he took everything wrongly, he just hoped that Finn shut his mouth up. After all, Finn needed to wake up. He couldn't run around hurting girls like that, he didn't just hurt Quinn. Rachel was as horribly hurt, everyone in Glee club could tell. The door bell rang and Stacy screamed along with it.

"SAM, YOU DIDN'T TELL US QUINNIE WAS COMING OVER!" Stacy jumped up and down.

"I didn't think she was. Wait, Stevie! Don't open the door!" Sam shouted at his little brother, he really wasn't expecting Quinn.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Finn standing at his doorstep. He could hear Stacy groan and plop herself onto the mattress. He gave Finn a questioning look which prompted Finn to explain why he was there.

"I guessed what you said in the locker room was kind of true." Finn admitted.

"You could have texted me that, or just wait for tomorrow?" Sam frowned suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. I thought I could give you some of my clothes you know. I mean, I don't really wear them. I tend to wear the same stuff, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to just give you some. It's new; I've never really worn any of them before." Finn offered a bag of clothes.

It wasn't much but Sam appreciated Finn's help. He grinned and thanked Finn. He also apologised about him over reacting and asked if Finn was alright.

"I'm just glad I didn't lose any teeth! Goodnight Sam!" Finn wrapped up their conversation and left.

It was Friday night, so his sibling's favourite show was on. When their favourite show was on, the two little ones didn't even need Quinn. They just fell asleep on their own, satisfied with getting to watch their show. Sam was still up trying to finish his work, cursing at his dyslexia for giving him so much trouble. His frustration soon got onto him, and he went to sleep beside Stevie.

The weekends passed as per usual with him cleaning up the house and completing his homework. Sunday was church, which meant that he was going to see Quinn. He hasn't talked to her ever since she told him to leave her alone. He couldn't lie; he missed talking to her already. When he saw her at church, she gave him a small smile.

"QUINNIE!" Stacy ran towards Quinn and hugged her tightly.

"Hey kiddo, how are you? Did you miss me?" Quinn asked Stacy and smiled brightly at the little girl.

"OFCOURSE I MISSED YOU. WHEN ARE YOU COMING OVER AGAIN?" Stacy questioned Quinn excitedly.

Stevie soon joined in the conversation when he noticed Quinn was talking to Stacy. Quinn was kneeling down so she could be the same height as them. Sam loved how she laughed and smiled when she was conversing with his siblings. She was so good with kids. She was so real. It was the Quinn nobody saw, and he had the privilege to see the real Quinn Fabray.

The next day, Quinn Fabray was not in her Cheerios uniform.

**Author's note: I'm really happy for the reviews, even if it's two! Better than nothing! Keep the reviews coming in, and tell me if you like it okay. It'd be great if I got at least 10 reviews though (: **


	3. Changes

**Author's Note: I'm delighted at the reviews, am I suppose to reply you guys? I will at the end of the story. Hopefully this is a long chapter, I realised my chapters are pretty short.**

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm quitting." Quinn sat in Sue's office and gave her signature bitch face._

"_Nobody quits the Cheerios! Don't think you're some big shot Fabray. I've been nice enough to give you a second chance after you got yourself knocked up." Sue screamed at Quinn's face._

"_Then kick me out, I don't want to be a part of this anymore. I don't even like to cheer." Quinn stood up and rebutted, however she flinched when Sue brought up her pregnancy again._

"_How can I trust that you tell the school you've been kicked out? This may just be a set-up made by Will Schuester to get back at me. Listen here Fabray, you do this there's no turning back. You will not even get to touch the Cheerios uniform. Got that? I will find every method to make your life worse in this school." Sue shot Quinn a death glare._

"_I wouldn't even care what you tell the school." Quinn spat and strolled out of the office. _

_**End of flashback**_

Quinn leaned against her locker and got stares from everyone who passed her. She rolled her eyes wondering why these people even care. They have one less bitch to worry about anyway. Speaking of which, Santana was already taking advantage of getting Quinn's old position. Then Quinn realised why it was such a big deal that she was out of Cheerios. The last time she got "kicked" out, it was because she got herself pregnant with Beth. She gave a frustrating sigh and walked away before Santana could get to her.

"Did you get yourself pregnant again Quinn?" Santana shouted in Quinn's direction.

That was it, this girl was asking for it. Quinn was just about to start a cat fight when she remembered that she's just going to throw herself into her own grave. Sue was going to use any excuse to mentally torture her, Mr Schue was going to be very disappointed in her and her mother. She didn't even want to think how disappointed her mother would be. She couldn't bring herself as low as Santana, even if it meant the whole school thinking that she's pregnant again. Tears almost trickled down her cheeks, but she wasn't going to give Santana the pleasure to see it. She wasn't going to let anyone see her shed tears anymore.

"If you think so, then I am. Just so you know I don't have sex with every guy I meet." Quinn shouted.

"Definitely didn't seem that way with Puck, weren't you dating Finn?" Santana laughed sarcastically.

"Don't go there Santana." Quinn glared into Santana's eyes.

"So, what did you do that made Sue kick you off the team?" Santana questioned Quinn.

"Maybe if you approached me in a nicer way, I would have told you." Quinn walked away leaving Santana in the hallway.

The hallway was filled with mumbles as Quinn walked away. She felt like throwing her books at all of them and telling them to mind their own business. What is their problem? She proceeded to her homeroom and took her seat. During her journey to her homeroom, she didn't realise one particular guy has set his eyes on her. Sam Evans was shocked and even pinched himself. Was he dreaming? Why the hell was Quinn Fabray out of her Cheerios uniform? Not that he was complaining, she had perfectly good taste in clothes. She was wearing her signature flowery dress with a cardigan and her hair down. He rarely saw her hair down, well since she was in Cheerios and they had to tie their hair up into a ponytail. She looked fantastic, but something must've happened for her to be out of her Cheerios uniform. He made a mental note to try and ask her in school, but he knew better than to corner her while she was babysitting. She might decide to not help babysit anymore; he didn't want that to happen.

"Hey." he greeted Quinn as he entered their homeroom. "You're early, enough sleep last night?"

Quinn eyed him and cocked her eyebrow up and started to scribble things in her notebook. Class hasn't even started, what was she playing at? She probably looks dumb, goodness. She didn't realise she was nodding her head until Sam smiled and praised her.

"I'm not the girl you'd want to befriend right now. Not when I just got kicked out of Cheerios. It might affect your popularity stand." Quinn warned him.

Sam laughed. His laugh always melted her inside, nobody knew and nobody had to know. Not even Sam himself. She didn't classify him as heartbreaker; well after all it was her fault they broke up. She just knew if she let him in like before, her heart would be in his hands. Who was she kidding; she already fell so hard for him. Even when she was with Finn, she'd get all angry when she saw Sam with another girl. She looked up at him after he finished laughing. His dorky grin greeted her stare.

"Lunch later then?" he asked Quinn as the bell rang.

"If you can find me, then yes. If not, see you at Glee." She replied and faced the whiteboard as their teacher entered the classroom.

Sam chuckled and wondered how hard it is to find a pretty girl like her in the cafeteria. Quinn laughed and knew he wasn't going to find her. She was sure he wasn't going to find her. She was pretty good at hiding. Being Lucy Caboosey had given her good hiding skills. Finally it was time for lunch, Sam decided to find Quinn at her locker but she wasn't there. When he entered the cafeteria, he couldn't spot Quinn anyway. Where was she? Then a smirk formed on Sam's face.

Quinn was humming to the song "Superman" by Taylor Swift. She felt safe under the tree away from all the gossips and mumbles. Not forgetting the stares she hated so much.

_You'll smile and say "How are you?"__  
><em>_And I'll say, "Just fine"__  
><em>_I always forget to tell you I love you__  
><em>_I'll love you forever___

_I watched Superman fly away__  
><em>_You've got a busy day today__  
><em>_Go save the world__  
><em>_I'll be around_

She smiled to herself after she completed her favourite verse of the song. She hung her back and laughed silently to herself. She felt so happy being able to get rid of her mask. Sam grinned when he heard her sing.

"Who is the lucky man who got your heart?" Sam asked casually as he sat beside Quinn.

"Nobody." Quinn mumbled, shocked he managed to find her.

"So lunch then? We did make a deal." Sam probed.

"I'm not hungry." Quinn replied looking up into the sky.

"Well, then I'm not hungry too. So, are you going to tell me why you got kicked off?" Sam asked, switching to his caring mode.

"Why would you even care? You'd probably have heard about it anyway. Just stick with what you heard as the truth."

"I would only believe that as the truth unless I have heard otherwise. I personally think I will hear another side of the story from you."

"What if I tell you that you won't?"

"If you look me into my eyes and tell me it's true, then it is."

"You're doing what you did to me before we broke up."

"Well, I did get the truth didn't I? I didn't just break up with you because of a stupid rumour. I got the truth, from you."

"I didn't mean to you know... You know that right Sam? I didn't mean to hurt you. You're a nice guy."

"Can't deny I wasn't hurt, but enough about what used to be. You haven't replied my question yet."

Her heart swelled at the moment he said "What used to be", she was sure that meant he didn't feel anything anymore. He was probably doing this as a friend; well it was what she wanted right? She wanted a friend and there was a guy next to her offering to take that role.

"I don't want to talk about it." she simply ended the conversation.

He scooted nearer to her and put his arms around her. She was about to shrug it off her shoulders then he started to talk about his random movie craze. He not once mentioned or even tried to touch on the topic of her getting kicked off. She loved this about him. She loved how he listened to her and not probe. She loved how he never took any of her cold shoulders seriously and still came back to comfort her.

They were in Glee in a few hours and Sam had sat next to her. It was like last time again, well to her at least. She knew how to still keep her thick mask on in school. Even in Glee, she didn't show her soft side. Yes, she did smile and laugh along. She enjoyed what she was doing in Glee, but she still had her insecurities around her. Besides, she had a bad history with three guys in Glee. Everybody was shocked when she agreed with one of Rachel Berry's ideas. She used to disagree with everything that came out of Rachel Berry's mouth.

"Thank you Quinn!" Rachel thanked Quinn while her eyes lighted up.

Quinn frowned and replied "I didn't say anything about liking you; don't have to get all brightened up."

Rachel just smiled and skipped to her seat. If Quinn had agreed with her, that would be a positive improvement in Glee. Santana gave Quinn a frown and before she could even open her mouth, Quinn snapped at her. "Shut it Santana."

After practice, Santana mumbled loud enough for the choir room to hear about Quinn's mood swings were probably due to her being pregnant again. Santana was playing with Quinn's final straw and everyone knew that very well. Glee have seen all type of fights happening in their choir room, and if Quinn wasn't able to control herself it was going to one of the biggest one they were going to witness.

"THAT'S IT SANTANA, THAT'S IT. YOU WANT TO PISS ME OFF? WELL, GOOD FOR YOU! YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME! WHY DON'T YOU CELEBRATE THAT?" Quinn screamed.

"Well, you're one crazy bitch with serious mood swings. You really sure you aren't pregnant darling?" Santana laughed and turned her heels to walk away from Quinn.

"YOU BITCH! GET BACK HERE!" Quinn shrieked through the halls.

Santana raised her hand signalling Quinn to chase after her. Quinn's eyes filled with anger, there was nothing but anger. The Glee kids were all watching intensely. Quinn broke in a run and dashed after Santana. She definitely could sign up for track and field any day, Sam thought. Just as she passed him, he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. He pinned her onto the wall nearest to them. Their lips inches from each other and their face was so close, Sam could feel Quinn's heavy breathing.

"Get **OFF** me _Evans_. Get **OFF** me." Quinn demanded and gave Sam he death glare.

"No, I won't _Fabray_. Yeah you heard me, I won't let you go. You stay here with me pinning you onto the wall until you calm down. You heard that? I wouldn't mind repeating."

"Get your hands **off** me, because I want to get to Santana. If _you_ want to protect your ex-girlfriend from my hell, why don't _you _pin her against the wall? While you're doing that, tell her to shut her mouth up before I do it myself." She demanded another time, still struggling.

"I want to protect my first ex-girlfriend; you got a problem with that _Fabray_?" Sam whispered looking into Quinn's eyes.

He was desperate for her to stop struggling. The Glee members didn't hear what Sam whispered, they all heaved a sigh of relieve when Quinn stopped struggling. Sam let go admitting defeat. She did calm down anyway. She looked into his eyes before huffing and walking away. As she left, the other Glee members left and patted Sam on the shoulder as praise.

"Hey, cool what you did there man. I was excited to see what Quinn would do to Santana, but good job on stopping her. She rarely stops when guys tell her to. Well, never actually. She must really like you to actually listen to you dude. It was nice of you to step in even after what she did to you. You're a nice guy Sam." Puck pats his back and they left the school together.

**Authors note: Hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks to lemus00 for reviewing, ****quam314159**** for reviewing every time I update (I'm glad you continued reading!) and Tessie for reviewing too. Love you guys!**


	4. Confessions

**Authors Note: I actually stopped writing because the story wasn't getting reviewed and i thought nobody was reading it at all. Here is the fourth chapter though! Enjoy.**

Quinn sighed heavily as she finally finished her homework. She started tapping her pen on her notepad thinking about what had happened in school. She wished she could just transfer to another school, but that isn't the way life works. She knew she couldn't keep running away from everything, that's admitting defeat. Then she remembered Sam's whisper which calmed her down abruptly. Their lips were inches away from each other. She could have chosen to just crash her lips onto his, but she knew that wasn't going to help her situation. All she did was walk away from him, leaving him in the middle of the hallway with the rest of the Glee kids. She snapped out from her deep thoughts at the moment her mother started knocking on her door.

"Quinn? Honey, you still awake?" her mother opened the door.

Judy looked exhausted. Dark circles under her eyes, her hair was all over the place. Quinn's heart sank when she remembered how broken her family was. Sometimes she blamed herself for breaking her family apart. Her mother didn't need to work so hard, they still had plenty of money. She knew her mother wanted to distract herself so that she wouldn't be spending her time depressed at home.

"Mom, what's wrong? You look...tired. Mom, are you okay?" Quinn asked looking into her mother's eyes.

Judy looked up to face her daughter properly. She envied how strong her daughter is. She wanted to hug her daughter and tell her how proud she was as a mother. She wanted to tell her baby that she handled her pregnancy well. She wanted Quinn to know that she forgave her a long time ago. But all she managed was a nod. She was about to close Quinn's bedroom door when Quinn flung her arms to her.

"Mom, i love you. Stop exhausting yourself, you'd fall sick one day. I love you mom. I'm sorry all these happened. I'm sorry he did that to you." Quinn blurted out as she was hugging her mother.

A small tear trickled down Judy's cheeks while a small smile followed. Judy patted her daughter's shoulder. "I know Quinnie, I know." she whispered and gave gentle squeeze to Quinn's shoulder before breaking the embrace.

"Go to sleep honey, it's a school night." Judy advised her daughter.

Quinn nodded slowly and said goodnight to her mother. She closed her bedroom door and switched off the lights. Collapsing on the bed, she got herself into a comfortable position before sleeping. When she closed her eyes, her phone vibrated violently on the bedside table. She groaned and made a mental note to scold the caller. Not even looking at the name, she answered the phone call.

"What?" she spat. Before the caller could even reply, she broke into her scolding.

"Do you have _any_ idea what time it is? If you don't, I can tell you that it's very late. Who the-" she was cut off by the caller abruptly.

"It's Sam. I wanted to check if you were feeling better. It's just eleven; you're usually awake at this time so I thought it'd be a good time to call. Apparently, you are still in no mood to converse with anybody. I apologise if I woke you up and about what happened in school today. I hope I didn't hold you too tightly. Am I forgiven?" Sam rushed in fear Quinn would cut him off and hang up.

Quinn could imagine him pouting over at the other line. She rolled her eyes and let a smile slip. She wanted to chat with him longer, but she knew she might end up pouring out everything. Her heart sank as she replied "You're forgiven. Goodnight Sam." and hung up.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking towards the locker, and the staring continued. A flashback of what happened the day before played in her mind. When she reached her locker, she wished she could just hide in it. Why couldn't people just mind their own business? She always thought this as karma. She treated people horribly when she was head cheerleader and before she got herself pregnant. Despite how low she felt, she still walked through the halls with her head held high.<p>

She took her seat in class, waiting for Sam to walk into the classroom. She didn't even care if he acknowledged her. She tapped her pen on her table as she was waiting for him. Her hopes came crashing down when her teacher walked in instead. Sam's absence caused her to be distracted during classes. She wasn't the type to use her phone in class; she didn't feel comfortable with the action. She wouldn't be able to withstand the embarrassment should her teacher read out her texts. Privacy was very important to her, and she wasn't about to throw it away easily.

During lunch, she went to the same spot as the day before. She took out her phone from her pocket and dialled Sam's number. The worst case scenarios played in her head as she waited for him to pick up. All she heard was the automated voice telling her to leave a voicemail. She leaned against the tree, filled with disappointment. Did he move back? The horrible thought haunted her throughout the day. She was going to skip glee to pay a visit at the motel.

Sam was packing what was left in the motel with a wide grin on his face. His siblings had also skipped school that day to help with the packing.

"Sammy, why are you so awkward around Quinnie?" Stacy asked as they were taking a break while they're parents did the last minute arrangements.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned looking puzzled.

"Yeah, you always stare at her when she babysits us, but you never want to go too near to her. Did you have a fight with her Sammy?" Stevie sat beside Stacy replying Sam.

"Oh, Quinn and I are friends! Friends don't go too near each other." Sam answered hoping his siblings would change the subject.

"We saw you and Quinn holding hands a few months ago." Stacy pointed out.

Sam mentally slapped himself. He genuinely loved his brother and sister but at times like this, he really wanted to hit them. Sam laughed uncomfortably and told his siblings he'd be right back. He walked out of the motel and told his parents he was going to take a walk. His parents eyed him and told him to return to the motel in fifteen minutes. He nodded and started strolling without a destination. He was walking with his head down, why was he still hoping for her to be back in his arms? Why did he forgive her so easily after she cheated on him? All he wished was for her to love him back genuinely. People make mistakes and he knew she made a mistake. She didn't have that bright glow on her anymore. Sam knew he could bring back that glow, he just knew.

"Sam?" he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Oh it's you." Sam managed when he saw Quinn standing in front of him.

"You don't seem very happy to see me." Quinn chuckled.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have Glee practice?" Sam gave her a questioning look.

"Well, I _was_ going to attend it. Apparently, when I called someone's mobile today I didn't get an answer. So I got worried."

"Oh, who lives here? Brittney? I didn't know she lived around here." Sam said looking around.

"Are you being serious Sam?"

"Well, I'm clearly not joking with anyone right now. Oh, you're here to check on me! My phone went dead and I was lazy to charge it. I'm sorry!"

"Still the same dorky boy I lo-liked." Quinn laughed.

"Now it's "liked" eh?" Sam grinned.

"Stop being so sensitive, you're supposed to be a man!" Quinn punched his arms playfully.

Sam laughed and took her hand in his. "I thought being sensitive was sexy or something!"

"_Oh boy_, you **still** need some tutoring on dating eh. Well, you don't have to pretend to be sexy."

"I already am right?" He gave his dorky smile to Quinn.

"Not with that dorky smile."

"Aww come on, you love this smile!"

Quinn started laughing and she finally realised their fingers were interlocked with each other. What was she doing? She was allowing herself to fall for him again. It wasn't as if she didn't already have feelings for him but she was so comfortable with him that she didn't even realise they were holding hands. The motel soon came into sight.

"Well, we're here." Quinn spoke and let go of Sam's hand.

She fidgeted awkwardly and rubbed her hands together. Sam knew she was feeling confused over what their relationship status was. They just held hands and flirted with one another! He didn't blame her for feeling confused, he was feeling the exact same way. Quinn stopped walking and looked at Sam.

"I'll be honest with you right now. I do like you a lot. Remember how I said that this year was going to be about me? I haven't exactly lived up to it. You know exactly what I mean. Prom queen was important to me, of course it was. All along I was so called together with Finn; I never really had any feeling. He was constantly staring at Rachel and it didn't bother me so much. I never knew why. Hell, I didn't even know why I cheated on you. I am really sorry about that Sam. I want to be with you Sam, but I don't think I'm ready to open up. And you're such a dork you know that? I've been wearing the promise ring all along after me and Finn broke up and you never realised. It was the only thing that reminded me of you; I wanted it close to me. I have caused so much pain to myself recently I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. I'm not asking you to wait for me. I'm asking you to understand my situation and hope you don't misinterpret it. I'm not planning to hurt you in anyway Sam. Not anymore. I'm sorry your first girlfriend was a messed up bitch. You deserved much better." Quinn confessed to Sam.

Sam was about to reply her when he heard his father call from the motel parking lot. "Sam, help me with this boxes!"

Quinn looked at him in his eyes. Her heart broke into a million pieces. He was going to move.

**Author's note: OH DEAR, I took a long time didn't I? I had a mini block. Review darlings, and keep on reading please!**


	5. You're leaving?

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm updating again! It's to make up for my short disappearance! I clearly don't claim rights to the characters and the movie mentioned. **

Quinn fought her tears, was he really going to leave? She had just confessed to him her true feelings and he was going to leave her. She wanted to punch him for grinning at her like a little boy. Out of all the guys in the world, she had to fall in love with the dorky one in front of her. She was about to ask him whether he was going to leave Ohio when he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her towards his parents.

"Hey, look who I found while I was talking my walk?" Sam announced to his parents.

"Did you go for a walk or a date?"Sam's father joked.

"Oh, Quinn darling it was nice of you to stop by! You're such a sweet girl; it's a pity Sam hasn't asked you out yet!" Sam's mother hugged Quinn.

"Stop embarrassing me! Dad, you said you need help with the boxes? How about I leave Quinn with Stacy and Stevie? We could drive the boxes over first, then we could go there as a family." Sam suggested.

His parents had always trusted Quinn with their two youngest children. Quinn wasn't just a babysitter; she was family to them too. Sam's parents love Quinn and they always tease him at home for not having the courage to ask her out again. They never knew what actually happened between the two teenagers. Sam told his parents that it was complicated and if god wills they'd get back together again. His father had advised him countless of times that people make mistakes and forgiving them is essential. Sam's parents agreed cheerfully with Sam's idea. As they were walking towards the motel, Quinn could hear Sam's parents whispering about inviting her over. Weren't they moving out of town? Quinn thought. As Sam opened the door, Quinn could glimpse Stacy and Stevie sitting lying on the bed.

"How are my two awesome siblings feeling?" Sam cheerfully asked.

Both Stacy and Stevie looked up. They groaned at the sight of Sam's smile. Quinn couldn't control her laughter, and broke into a fit of laughter. She found them so cute and treated them like her own siblings. Stacy's eyes lit up and the sight of Quinn.

"QUINNIE! YOU'RE BACK. YOU'RE BACK." Stacy continued screaming and jumped onto Quinn. Quinn laughed and carried her.

"I love you Quinn." Stacy mumbled into Quinn's neck.

"Aww, I love you too Stacy." Quinn patted Stacy's shoulder.

Stevie pouted and folded his arms in front of Quinn. "I want to be carried too." Stevie whined.

"Now Stevie, you're a boy. Boys don't whine for a girl to carry them!" Sam teased his brother.

"Quinn's not just any girl Sam! She's a pretty girl, and i want to be carried by her." Stevie complained.

"You cute little boy know how to impress girls now do you. Don't take tips from your brother; he isn't very good at it. Come here." Quinn joked and called Stevie.

"Really, you're going to carry me with Stacy?" Stevie's face brightened up immediately.

Quinn smiled and nodded. Stevie ran into her arms and she picked both of them up. They weren't particularly heavy. Of course she couldn't be carrying them around for half an hour, but fifteen minutes was not a problem.

"Quinn, are you sure you can withstand the weight?" Sam asked.

"She's stronger than you Sammy." Stacy spoke.

"Yeah, she's pretty and strong. You're not even handsome!" Stevie teased his brother.

"Oh Sammy, how are you going to get girls now? Even Stevie is stealing my heart already." Quinn enjoyed teasing Sam and watching his face reddened.

"It's not fair, it's three against one!" Sam pouted.

Quinn laughed and put the two little ones on the floor despite their strong disapproval.

"Come on, we'll watch your favourite movie" Quinn suggested.

Stevie ran towards the CD collection and picked out 'Finding Nemo'. Stacy took her place in front of the television and called Quinn to sit beside her. Quinn pulled Stacy onto her lap while Stevie leaned against her. When the movie started, both the little blondes tried to pronounce anemone. Quinn started giggling and joined in together with the two blondes.

"I'm going to help mom and dad now. You two listen to Quinn, alright?" Sam reminded the two kids.

The two little blondes continued staring at the television and nodded. When Quinn turned around and told Sam to take care; he caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. He wondered why she was sad, was it her family problems again? He hasn't even found out the reason she quitted Cheerios. There weren't much boxes to help with actually, they did sell half their belongings away. With all the muscles he had diligently toned, carrying a couple of boxes wouldn't hurt.

"Are you going to invite Quinn to our new house after we finished unpacking? You should Sammy, i like her. She's such a sweet girl, even after everything she has gone through. Don't you agree with me dear?" Sam's mother asked her husband.

"Our little Sammy here has difficulty admitting his feelings now, is he?" Sam's father teased him.

"No dad, it's not like that. It's complicated, she doesn't like opening up. It's like she's scared of people hurting her." Sam explained and heaved a huge sigh after transferring one of the boxes.

"Mum, what did you put in here?" Sam groaned as he picked up another box, so much for thinking it was a piece of cake.

"Oh honey, of course she would be scared! Look at her past, I'm not supposed to judge her but i would be scared of everyone if experienced what she did. She needs a friend Sammy and she deserves one too. She's such a sweet girl when it comes to helping us. I don't know how she acts in school but i won't let rumours change my view of the girl. Sammy, did you for a second think I'm advising you to be her boyfriend?" Sam's mother eyed him, ignoring his question on the contents of the box.

Sam couldn't believe he was having this talk with his parents; don't teenagers usually seek for advice from their friends? Sam shook his head in disbelieve and told his mother he thought of no such thing. He was obviously lying, that was the first thing he thought of when his mother brought the topic of Quinn up. They were done loading the boxes in an hour that showed the limited amount of things the Evans family owned. When Sam entered the motel room, he saw three blondes sleeping while the Finding Nemo movie continued playing. Stacy was hugging Quinn and Stevie was curled beside her. He was awed at the sight and took out his phone to snap a picture. Quinn stirred from her sleep right after he snapped the picture, causing him to fumble with his mobile phone.

"What are you doing?" Quinn groggily asked and squint her eyes in Sam's direction.

"Nothing." Sam replied a little too quickly and awkwardly.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and patted Stacy and Stevie to wake them up. Those two little blondes were so sweet and nice when Quinn woke them up. Usually when Sam woke them up, all he'd get was groans and slaps. Stevie rolled over to the other side, signalling he didn't want to move.

"Come here." Sam carried his little brother while Quinn did the same with Stacy.

"So, you're leaving?" Quinn asked Sam quietly, so soft it almost sounded like a whisper.

"From here, of course!" Sam replied happily.

"When will I see you again?"

"What do you mean; I'm still going to McKinley!"

"Wait, what you're not moving out of town?"

"I mean, I'm going to leave quite far from school but I'm not leaving town. Dad said i could take the bus to school because he has to send Stacy and Stevie. I would try it out for one month; if i can't take the travelling then I'll just switch schools." Sam explained.

Quinn nodded and handed Stacy over to Mrs Evans.

"Quinn dear, I told Sam to invite you over after we finished packing. He forgot again didn't he? Well, we don't need much unpacking as you can see. Why don't you come over this weekend for lunch? You could bring your parents along too." Mrs Evans invited Quinn.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I'll be coming alone. My mother's not very free these days..." Quinn smiled.

"We'll see you in a few days again; thank you for taking care of this two little blondes of mine." Mrs Evans hugged Quinn.

That night she was lying on her bed thinking how happy Sam's family looked. Despite everything that happened to them, they were still so strong. She missed her father, she truly missed him. She tried to call him a couple of times but he wouldn't pick up. Frannie decided to help her once by calling her dad but once her dad heard Quinn's voice, he hung up. Was she that big of an embarrassment for him? It always hurt her, maybe that's why she enjoyed babysitting. Sometimes she wondered if she met Beth, would she recognise that she was her mother. She opened her bedside drawer and there lay an Icarex 35S BM. It was a present from her father when she was called "Lucy Caboosey". She used to take pictures of random things whenever she felt down. Things have changed a lot ever since she joined cheerleading; she forgot her love of photography. The camera was covered in a layer of dust, showing how long she hasn't touched it. Maybe it was time for her to be herself again, popularity isn't everything. She turned the camera so that the lens faced her and she snapped a picture of herself. This is the start of something new.

**Author's note: Recently, I opened my fanfiction email as I had to fix some PSN (Playstation Network) stuff and I saw the amount of people favoriting and story alerting this story. I was so touched, and all my love goes out to you guys. My story may have took a different twist of Sam not moving out of town, but perhaps he may decide to switch schools. Who knows right? I love you guys okay, review darlings!**


	6. Come back, please

**Authors Note: Apologies for my absence. This is a very long chapter in my opinion. Hope this makes up for it! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Quinn was used to entering an empty house; she never bothered to call out for anyone. There wasn't anyone to call out to in the first place. She closed the door and approached the couch lazily. She sat on it and stared into the distance until she heard familiar footsteps approaching her. It couldn't be, she thought. The footsteps stopped right behind her and she didn't want to confirm her guess by turning around.

"What are you doing here?" she choked.

Silence filled the Fabray household. The atmosphere around here was so still, she felt unsafe.

"Where's your mother?" the voice sent chills down her spine.

"Working, you could stop by-"

"Where is she working at?"

"Why don't you just call her dad, you have her number."

"I'm not your dad." The voice spat harshly.

Quinn turned around, eyes filled with tears. She looked right into her father's eyes and she couldn't believe he was standing right in front of her. They haven't spoken since the day she was kicked out of the house. She hasn't seen him since then. Its heart breaking that it wasn't a smile greeting her; instead it was just another cold stare. Maybe this is where she got her coldness from, her father. It kills her to see her own father look at her coldly. She needed a father, the father she missed so much. Her father broke the eye contact and stared into the blank television screen behind her.

"I'm sorry..." she croaked.

"You'd have to settle dinner on your own; I'm taking your mother out."

Her father walked towards the door and she just knew if she wanted to say everything; this was the moment. She called for him to stop but he just continued his way to the door pretending not to hear her. Her world was falling apart and the feeling was so familiar. She felt the same way when she was kicked out of her house. She ran after her dad and tugged his hand. Desperation filled her; she needed him to forgive her.

"Dad, don't go. Don't leave me, I _**need**_ you. You used to tell me that you'd always be there for me. I'm sorry for what I did, mom could forgive me. Why can't you? Dad, don't go. Please, I love you. Mom's never the same without you here anymore. I'm still going to church dad, I still believe in God. I did a horrible mistake, but I'm not perfect. I'm sorry I'm not Frannie, but I'm doing my best. Dad..." Quinn begged him, she was already on her knees and her eyes were bloodshot.

Russell looked at his daughter, and his heart wanted to hug his daughter. He never saw her like this; he never saw her begging for something. She had always kept her head held high, that was Quinn Fabray. He was looking at the little girl behind all of her walls, broken. He owed her so much; he left her when she needed him most. He wasn't ready to talk to her normally yet though, he knew he was a horrible father. The minute he kicked Quinn out of the house, he knew. He held her chin and squatted down so he'd be at her height. They were at eye level when Russell wiped his daughter's tears with his thumb and spoke.

"Lucy, stop crying. I've taught you better than that, I've taught you better than this. I've forgiven you dear, I have. I've been a horrible father to leave you at the time you needed me the most. Look at what I've done to you; all you did was beat yourself up after I kicked you out. I'm not ready to face you yet Lucy, not after what I've done. I'm not embarrassed at you dear; I'm embarrassed at my own acts. Fathers don't do what I did; fathers stay by their family's side no matter what happens. I was scared that you'd hate me after what I've done to you, but knowing that you're not is a relief to me. I'm sorry; I'm not ready for this." Russell told his daughter.

Quinn fell onto the hard wooden floor, staring up at her father. Tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. Why did he have to do this? She wanted to hate him, but she just couldn't bring herself to. Russell looked at his daughter one last time before closing the door. Quinn sat on the wooden floor and stared into the door. Her eyes could burn a hole in the door if she tried and if anyone opened the door, she would be a murderer. After a good fifteen minutes of doing nothing but staring into space, she picked herself up from the floor and went to her bedroom. She snatched her camera and ran down to the garage where she took a picture of her red mini cooper. Leaning against the car, she sighed heavily. It was the first time she went on her knees to beg for someone or something and she felt pathetic watching the person walk away from her.

"Hey Q." Sam called from behind; she was hoping her eyes weren't bloodshot red anymore.

Quinn remained silent, scared that her voice might crack and that would give away that she had been crying. Sam scratched his head as he was approaching, wondering if he was too soft.

"You left this at the motel. You know it's a good thing my mom actually nagged me to check the place again." Sam handed over Quinn's phone.

Quinn took the phone and whispered thank you. Sam knew something was wrong but asking her would just result in another scenario of her pushing him away. She was still looking down when he embraced her into a hug, he felt her stiffen but he didn't let go. She needed this; she needed to feel that someone's still looking out for her. He kissed her forehead lightly and pulled away. He lifted her chin up to look into her eyes; instead of looking right into his she shifted her eyes.

"You should go; your family probably needs your help for unpacking. I shouldn't be holding you up. I'll be okay. Thanks Sam." She gave him her genuine smile.

"I'll go, but I'll check up on you every minute I get."

She nodded and returned to her room. She should have offered him a ride instead of letting him walk. She should have said more than "thank you" to him. She should have showed him how grateful she was. That was her bad habit, not showing her emotions. She leaned against her headboard and drifted off to sleep.

"Quinn?" her mother called while knocking on her bedroom door.

The door wasn't locked so she didn't bother answering and pulled her blanket over her head. Within seconds her mother turned the door knob and entered the room. Quinn pretended to be asleep while her mother sat at the end of the bed. Judy patted her daughter lightly, hoping to wake her up. Quinn groaned and peeked at her mother.

"I have to tell you something Quinnie."

Quinn pulled herself up to give her mother the attention she deserved. Her hair was in a mess and her clothes were crumpled. While rubbing her eyes, she nodded to signal her mother to continue.

"Your father came to my workplace and he invited me to stay at his place to work things out." Judy explained.

"Oh, so you'll be going?" Quinn felt a lump in her throat.

"I decided to go darling. If it means fixing this family, I'd do anything. I know you won't make the same mistake again and I trust you. I'll be away for a month. You have to settle your own food and such, but your father agreed to provide you with money."

Quinn nodded slowly.

"I knew you would understand darling. Thank you for telling your father where I was too. I'm glad you even talked to him."

Quinn remained silent when her mother finished her sentence. Talked? She practically begged her father to forgive her. What did he do? Walk away; he was good at that wasn't he? Quinn wasn't shocked Russell didn't tell his wife what had happened. Just as Judy was about to leave, Quinn stopped her.

"Mom. Did he say anything else, about me?"

Judy's heart clenched when her daughter asked her. She knew her daughter missed Russell, but she shouldn't lie to her. She shouldn't give her fake hopes.

"No darling, he didn't... Quinn, I'm sure-"

"Its okay mom, I didn't expect him to."

Judy looked up at her daughter only to find a solemn face greeting her. Judy wasn't good at comforting Quinn, hardly anyone was. Her daughter had this huge wall around her, not allowing anyone to enter. However, Judy still remembered the period when Quinn was dating Sam. She would come home happy and cheerful. Updating her mother what she was up to, but suddenly it switched back to the old Quinn. Judy didn't need to ask what happened, she knew. Bringing it up would probably cause her daughter to throw a tantrum. Tonight, she tried her luck.

"How's Sam?"

"Fine. What about him?"

"I was thinking of asking him over for dinner. I'll try and get your father to come too."

Quinn looked at her mother shocked. It never crossed her mind to ever invite a guy to her house in front of her father ever again. The first time she brought a guy home, he ended up singing that she was pregnant in front of her own father. Sam isn't as dumb, but the fear remains.

"He'd kill Sam. Oh wait, he wouldn't even come mom. He doesn't even want to see me."

"I'm sure he would after I reason things out with him darling."

"If it makes you happy."

Judy smirked and left the room.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND ANYMORE MOTHER. I'M SINGLE. JUST SO YOU WANTED TO KNOW. YOU COULD HAVE ASKED. BUT I'M SURE SAM WOULDN'T MIND COMING." Quinn shouted so loud, Judy couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

Quinn took her phone and dialled Sam's number. It was eight in the evening, she was positive the Evans had finished unpacking their things.

"Hey, what's up?" Sam's deep voice answered the call.

"Well, my mother's planning to invite you over for dinner in a few weeks time. Just heads up, in case you need to go for therapy. She's even scheming to invite my father over." Quinn warned.

"What? What did I do?"His voice went high pitched.

"Aww, is Sam scared of meeting his friend's parents. Come on Sammy, it's not even your girlfriend's parents and you're scared. You need to take a page from Stevie's book." Quinn teased.

"Ha-ha Q, hilarious. Anyway, I find it weird that both of our parents invited us to dinner. I mean at first my parents invited you. Now yours is doing the same, kind of weird." Sam pointed out.

"Yours probably wants me to teach their son to be more of a man." Quinn giggled.

"SAMMY, WHY ARE YOUR CHEEKS GOING RED?" Quinn could hear Stacy shout in the background.

Sam covered his mouth piece and told Stacy to go away. He didn't cover it very well and Quinn could hear their whole debate about who Sam was talking to. She could hear Stacy stomp off and then Sam's voice went back on the line.

"That was mean of you." Quinn reprimanded.

"You don't have an irritating sister Q; you don't know how bad it gets."

Quinn decided to hold her tongue about Frannie; she would end up rambling about how jealous she was of her sister. Instead Quinn smiled and changed the subject about school. They decided to hang up half past nine because Quinn didn't fancy talking long hours on the phone. The mobile phone articles about radiation scared her; she really doesn't want to die early. After saying their goodnights, she went to her bookcase to find an empty sketchbook. She was going to attempt a huge project for herself. Apparently all her sketchbooks dated back when she was still in elementary school, so they had amateur drawings filling it all up. Soon, a post it with "Get a sketchbook" scribbled on it was pasted on her bedroom door.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn!" Rachel called across the hall.<p>

Oh no she didn't, Quinn thought. Quinn was okay with being in Glee club. She was okay not being a cheerleader, but she was not okay with Ms Berry screaming her name down the halls. She quickened her pace to make her escape look more discrete but Rachel was already chasing her. The sound of those flats slamming onto the floor and growing louder killed Quinn silently.

"What do you want Berry?" Quinn spat coldly.

"I thought you'd be nicer to me after you quitted..." Quinn gave a death glare causing Rachel to stop her sentence.

"Well, I thought we should do a duet again for the Glee club! Our voice synched perfectly!" Rachel rambled.

"What's the occasion now? You need a mouth job? I suggest you just glue it together, it would be cheaper." Quinn suggested.

"What? NO! You know, to boost the team before Nationals! I don't really want to do a duet with Finn or anything. I mean I know he was all-"their conversation abruptly ended and became very cold.

Both the girl stopped in their tracks, shocked. Their mouths were hanging open and their hair stuck together. Rachel licked her lips and couldn't help but smile a little. Quinn rolled her eyes and gripped Rachel's wrists as hard as she could. She dragged Rachel to the isolated girl's bathroom because she really didn't want to have her popularity stand ruined; as bad as her social standing was she didn't need Berry to ruin it. She let go as soon as they stepped into the bathroom looking disgusted with herself as if she just touched rubbish fresh from the bin. Looking at her wrist watch, she sighed heavily.

"We have to miss first period. God! Why in the world are you licking your lips?" Quinn growled.

"It's grape. I love grape, you need to be a little less uptight. So, how about that duet I suggested?" Rachel asked as she washed her face.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

Before Rachel could answer, Quinn got an idea. She opened her bag and rummaged for her camera. Obviously she had washed her hands before placing it into her bag. Hygiene was essential in her life, so was an extra shirt ever since she joined Glee club. Her hand finally managed to get to her camera and she quickly snapped a picture of her reflection on the mirror. Her hair drenched with grape slush, well her whole top too. Rachel raised her eyebrows and squinted into Quinn's face.

"Stop stuffing your face into mine Berry. What are you thinking?" Quinn stressed each word clearly annoyed at Rachel's actions.

"Well _**Fabray**_, you just took a picture of yourself _drenched_ in slush." Rachel pointed out, rolling her eyes when she called Quinn by her sir name.

Quinn mentally slapped herself, she totally forgot about Rachel. It was pretty easy to forget about Rachel not that she blamed herself. Quinn bit her bottom lip and contemplated to run out of the bathroom but she quickly rejected that idea because she was still drenched in slush. She was a good actress but she wasn't a good liar and she had to come up with a lie fast.

"Forget I asked because you'd probably just lie to me so let's just clean up." Rachel saved her.

"Yeah, we should clean ourselves up. We wouldn't want to miss second period too." Quinn caught on.

Quinn took out her plain light green shirt from her bag; she really couldn't care less that it wasn't fashionable. Rachel changed into a red sweater and Quinn couldn't suppress her groan.

"I think it's cute!" Rachel admitted.

"You wonder why people slush you." Quinn mumbled doubting Rachel could hear.

"I won't let what people think bring me down." Rachel concluded, flicked her hair and left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After school there were no extracurricular activities so Quinn decided to go home. Before proceeding to her car, she decided to find Sam. He is my friend hence i should be nice and offer him a ride, Quinn assured herself. She couldn't deny how she felt butterflies in her stomach every time they were so close to each other. She loved the feeling and only he could give it to her. Despite all this, he was just her friend because she wasn't ready just yet. She turned every corner of the hallways to spot the blonde. After failing, she decided to give him a call. It was sent straight to voicemail. He probably didn't charge his phone again.<p>

She got in her car and tried her luck by driving past the bus stop. There stood the familiar looking geek she loved. She honked the car signalling for Sam to get in. Sam approached the mini cooper and tried to look inside the tinted windows. The windows lowered slightly and he could hear a hush "It's me you idiot". Chuckling he went to the passenger side.

"Charge your phone! It's not like it hasn't happened before!"

"Wow, not even a simple greeting. So someone missed me already eh?"

"Oh shut up, I wasn't going to let you suffer through sitting in a public bus when I can help. I'll pick you up for school too. No, your parents won't mind so you shouldn't either." Quinn cut him off before he could reject her.

"Thoughtful of you but you don't even know where my house is Ms Know It All."

"_Mr. Know It All _

_Well ya think you know it all _

_But ya don't know a thing at all_" Quinn sang mockingly.

"Turn right then straight, I'll tell you when to turn again." Sam directed.

The journey came to an end within half an hour. It would have taken him way more than half hour if he took the bus. Quinn felt guilty wondering what time he woke up. He showed his gratitude with a hug and a small thank you. When he was about to leave the car, Quinn spoke up.

"Wait, you're my friend right. Like my friend who I can tell everything to?" Quinn asked while tapping the steering wheel nervously.

Sam nodded slowly and looked at her giving her his fullest attention. Every time she opened her mouth, not a sound seemed to come out. Sam encouraged her to pluck up her courage and say it causing her to blurt everything out in a single sentence. Her other bad habit struck, every time she was nervous she'd end up mumbling. She was nervous not because it was Sam; it was because of her trust issues.

"I begged...I begged...I begged my dad to forgive me and he walked away... That's why I was so sad yesterday when you saw me. He said that he wasn't re...ready. Sam, please don't tell anyone. I know you won't, why would you? I felt so worthless, unwanted. All I want is for him to be back in my life. You know, he invited my mom to live with him. Not me, just my mom. I'm just fifteen Sam! I know it might always seem that I have rich girl problems but it isn't. At least that's not how I see it. Having money is pointless when you don't have any family at home to love you. I didn't want to depend on boys anymore, but you're my friend so I told myself I could depend on you. I love going over to your place, because it gives me hope that all families aren't screwed up like mine. It gives me hope that one day my own family won't be broken."

Not a tear fell from her eyes because she ran out of them yesterday. However she felt as if a weight load had been lifted of her shoulders. Sam engulfed her in a big bear friendship hug and told her he was flattered that she trusted him. He invited her to stay and explore his house longer but she declined his sweet offer. She needed to drop by the stationery shop for her sketchbook.

"Take care, see you tomorrow okay!" Sam called out from the driveway.

**Author's note: I'm incredibly sorry for my hiatus. Have you watched the new Glee? Awesome Quinn is back and so is New Directions. If you haven't please do! Next chapter is about Quinn's trip to the Evans. What is Quinn going to do with that sketchbook and who is she going to give it to? Sam? Russell? Judy? Hmm, what about the sudden encounter with Rachel? (No, Quinn won't be a lesbian don't get overly excited. It's a Fabrevans fic!) Tut tut, to make up for my long absence I'm writing the next chapter right after I publish this! **

**XOXO, Di **


	7. Nga yawne lu oer

**Author's note: Just assume it's a Friday and Quinn is going over to the Evan's household the next day! **

Quinn slammed her alarm clock hard and groaned. Not having her mother around the house made it worse because she couldn't sleep in and have her mother scream at her. She had a quick shower and got ready for school. Quinn's desk was unusually messy with pieces of paper and pictures scattered all over. Underneath the mess was her newly bought sketchbook which was beautifully decorated. She sighed and reminded herself to clean the mess up because she was having trouble finding her homework. She didn't know why she was turning into a messy person. Her school books were stack beside her desk and her bookshelf was empty. Obviously the books were supposed to be placed at the bookshelf, which was a habit of hers. After studying, it was always essential to place her books back to the shelf. Sam had texted her last night to pick him up earlier because they had to send Stacy and Stevie to school too. He told her he would explain it when he saw her. She glanced at her wrist watch and she had five minutes left to have her breakfast and drive to Sam's. Her guilt of having a messy room engulfed her and she ended up spending the five minutes to clean up her textbooks and mess on the desk. She couldn't clean the whole desk but it was much better than before. The big pieces of paper had been thrown into her bin. She ran down with her bin and bag slung over her shoulders to the garage. Emptying the contents of her bin, she got into her mini cooper and started it. When she reached the Evans, she finally remembered she didn't have breakfast. Quinn got out of the car and knocked on the door. She was shocked to see Mr Evans opening the door and hugging her.

"Quinn! Thank you so much for helping us again." Mr Evans thanked her after letting go.

"It's nothing really; I was going to school with Sam anyway. Being a few minutes early to send those two adorable siblings of his won't be a problem at all." Quinn politely replied him.

"You're such an angel you know that sweetie? Did Sam tell you? I got a brilliant job offer but i had to report in early. So that's why I had to ask you for a favour. "he explained to her and called his three children to get down.

"Well, now you've told her. I assume I don't have to anymore." Sam said as he descended the stairs.

Quinn smiled as the two familiar blondes ran to her and hugged her. Quinn wondered why they never got sick of seeing her but she wasn't complaining. They were such joy to be with and she loved them as if they were her own siblings. Sam greeted her and she returned a smile. He had finally gotten a haircut and he actually looked handsome. She never said he was handsome with his Bieber cut, she just found it cute. Now, he didn't look as dorky as before and she found him really good looking. The four of them said their goodbyes and Mr Evans once again said his appreciation to Quinn. Sam was going to the driver's seat when Quinn pulled him from the back of his shirt and pointed to the passenger's seat.

"Seriously Evans, nobody drives my car other than Quinn Fabray. I've told you this so many times." Quinn reminded him as they got into the car.

Sam chuckled and gave a playful apologetic look to Quinn. Quinn punched his arm as she was starting the car.

"Don't mock me Sam!"

"Is this what they call flirting Stevie?" Stacy whispered to her brother, it wasn't much of a whisper because both the teenagers could hear her clearly.

Quinn and Sam both went pink as they heard Stevie agree to his sister. They pretended not to hear the conversation. After dropping Stacy and Stevie off they had half an hour to spare before school starts for both of them.

"We still have half an hour to spare" Sam mentioned.

"Have you had your breakfast yet?" Quinn asked and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.

"If a piece of bread is considered as breakfast, then yes. Did you miss breakfast because you had to come earlier? God, I'm sorry Q! You could have at least told me to prepare you one or something."

"Don't flatter yourself Sam; I just had to clean my room. It was disgustingly messy and I couldn't stand it. So I used the time for breakfast to clean my room a little. I don't know but if you're hungry we could get a quick breakfast."

"I know you'd think I'm the weirdest guy ever but let's stop by seven eleven get a loaf of bread and peanut butter."

"We are not eating in my car!" Quinn shouted as she started her car grinning.

"I see you're keeping your car clean for some special reasons." Sam laughed loudly.

"Do I sense a little jealousy here?"Quinn mocked him.

"Just get to the store, all the talking is making me hungry."

"You had a piece of bread!"

"Did you just hear yourself Quinn, a _**piece**_ of bread? If that's breakfast to you, _you_ get a piece of bread and_ I_ get the rest of the loaf." Sam suggested.

They continued their conversation and quickly bought what they wanted when they reached the store. Sam came out smiling happily with a bag of loaf and spreads in it. They also had to buy a whole pack of plastic knifes because Quinn didn't have a butter knife in her car. Sam scolded her for not being well prepared and as usual his nonsensical comment was repaid with her eye roll. Honestly, she couldn't think of anyone who kept a butter knife in their car to be "well-prepared". Sam was full of nonsense sometimes. They entered the car and Sam started to unpack.

"I was serious about the no eating in my car." Quinn groaned while putting on her seatbelt.

"Just so you know, guys wouldn't mind your car dirty. I mean, _I_ wouldn't mind." Sam absentmindedly said as he was spreading peanut butter.

Quinn shook her head in disbelief and did he just say he wouldn't mind her car being dirty. Why would he have to care? Her so called "friend" can be so dirty at times, well he is a guy after all. As she was driving towards school, Sam offered her the sandwich he made. He was biting on his own bread while helping Quinn hold her bread as she was biting small bites from hers. It was cute moment for the both of them and they looked like a couple. As Quinn drove into school, Sam quickly did another sandwich for Quinn in case she was still hungry after her first piece. After getting out of the car Quinn has finished her first bread and she smiled as Sam passed her his slip shot sandwich. It was messy and Quinn's hand would get dirty with peanut butter if she held it but she took it anyway and whispered a small thank you. As she was getting ready for her class at her locker, Sam tapped her shoulders. She turned around to see a confused looking Sam. She raised her eyebrows which signalled him to get on with his story.

"Some girl, hopefully it's a girl, left a note in my locker to call her. She didn't even leave her number on it, how am I supposed to _call_ her? Shout "Hey who's the girl who left a note in my locker."? Is that what she means by calling?" Sam asked Quinn.

Quinn felt her heart clench with jealousy, so someone is hitting on her Sam. He wasn't technically hers, but he is as good as hers! She wanted to take the note and rip it apart, but she knew she had to support Sam and help him. They were "friends" after all and she did say that she wasn't going to make him wait for her. She had to be supportive plus it was going to be just a date if he just accepted it. The girl won't automatically be his girlfriend or something. She felt Sam's promise ring on her finger and closed her locker.

"She'll probably realise you didn't call her and wonder why, maybe she'd drop another note with her number tomorrow. I mean, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you to be shouting down the hallway. You interested in this mysterious admirer of yours then?"Quinn was curious to know his answer.

"Well, I don't know. I still have someone in mind but it looks like I'm not going to win her anytime soon."

Both of them looked at each other with longing in their eyes.

The bell disrupted their moment and both of them walked to their class silently. Quinn couldn't believe what she just heard; she could have lied to herself if he didn't look right into her eyes while saying it. She could have claimed he was talking about someone else but he was looking into her eyes. Sam didn't know what he just did; he just admitted to Quinn he wanted her back. He was such an idiot; he wanted to wait until she was ready to be in a relationship again. He probably ruined their friendship which he loved and cherished a lot. Throughout the lesson he was thinking about Quinn while the girl he was thinking about was trying her best to pay attention so he wouldn't distract her. During lunch, they would usually spend it together but he wasn't fast enough to catch Quinn. School went by fast and Sam went to meet Quinn by her car at the end of the day. Quinn was inside her car by the time he reached and she was singing along to her radio. When she saw him, she immediately stopped giving him small smile. Quinn was about to start her car when Sam touched her hand and told her to wait.

"About what happened in the morning...?" Sam started.

"It's fine." Quinn replied him a little quickly.

"It's not Q; you know things are going to be awkward if we don't talk about it now. I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray. I have been in love with you for a very long time and I respect that you're not ready for a relationship. Every time I see you, when i'm with you... I can't even explain it in words. One thing I ask from you is to treat me the same even after today. Don't treat me like a stranger; I really love being your friend. I love how you smile at my weird traits. I love how you trust me." Sam confessed looking at her.

"Oh..."was all she could manage.

She started the car and their journey to Sam's house was awkwardly silent with occasional questions from Sam to Quinn. Guilt slowly engulfed Quinn as she continued driving and giving Sam one word replies. She felt horrible, she was acting like a total bitch to him and if she kept this up she'd lose him.

Instead of continuing their journey, she took the first turn to get to the park. Sam looked at Quinn who was concentrating on driving surprised. He wondered where she was going. She finally pulled over at the park and got out, Sam followed with a look of confusion on his face. She grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him to the swings. She remembered how he brought her to the exact place after their first date which was supposed to be a normal dinner between two friends. She remembered thinking what a total dork he was because he brought her to a park to play swings with him and how she was contemplating to ditch him but she never did. Sam wasn't falling behind, he too remembered the memory Quinn was reminiscing. Quinn took her place at the empty swing and started to rock back and forth slowly while playing with her fingers.

"Well Sam, I brought you here to remind you the first time you managed to enter Quinn Fabray's world. The first time any guy managed to get me fall for him hard. The first time I had the sweetest date despite the fact it was filled with so much childishness. I never told you, but when you brought me here I actually contemplated to ditch you. I'm really glad I didn't actually." Quinn laughed softly.

She stood up and approached Sam and looked at him into his green eyes.

"Samuel Daniel Evans, Nga yawne lu oer." Quinn smiled at him.

Sam couldn't help himself and crashed his lips onto hers. It's been forever since he had her lips on his, and he wanted to embrace this moment in every way he could. They started to deepen the kiss until they had to break away to gasp for air. He leaned his forehead against hers and they stood in the position just staring into each other's eyes. Quinn took his hand into hers and entwined their fingers together, dragging him back to his car. He had to get home real soon and she was in charge of getting him there. Sam felt his promise ring on her hand and grinned.

"Where do we stand now?" Sam asked as she was driving.

"Friends, I guess. Weren't we always?" she chuckled.

"So, I can't tell my family I got their favourite teenage girl back? Dad's never going to stop rubbing it in that I didn't take care of you!" Sam pouted.

"First, you should really tell him it was my fault. Second, I'm not their favourite teenage girl. Third, let's keep it low for awhile. I could go on Sammy, but I would stop now."

"Let's give secret code names you know. Like Gossip Girl, i swear the show is getting worse. Serena never ends up in college somehow, the whole bunch of them barely go to school!" Sam rambled.

"Oh god, you watch Gossip Girl? Are you kidding me Sam?" Quinn groaned, she swore he could pass for being such a girl at times.

"How about munch kin? It's cute you know. Then I'll call you at night and go like "How ya doing munch kin?" It'd be so fun right? So what's mine?" Sam insisted

"Dead Boy, like you know "Lonely Boy" from Gossip Girl. Suits you totally if you ever call me that again, I'll sign off with an XOXO after killing you too! You Gossip Girl fan, how can I take the Gossip Girl out of him?" Quinn mocked Sam.

Sam scowled and folded his arms across his chest. Getting bored and pretending to be hurt from Quinn's comment, he took her bag from the back seat and started looking through her things. She was used to him doing it when they were dating, I mean everyone knew what pads were and they were definitely present in a girl's bag. What other things would he find in there anyway, it was a school bag? He found Quinn's camera and started examining it. He tried it out by snapping the view outside the window. Light bulb, he thought. He pouted and took a picture of himself pouting to a driving Quinn. Oh for goodness sake, there couldn't be enough lameness present in one guy Quinn thought. Wondering why she even loved him she ordered him to stop taking stupid pictures.

"So, you like camera's huh? I mean photography."Sam asked as she pulled up at his driveway.

"You can say that. I've been kind of into it since I quitted the Cheerios." She mentioned and took the camera from him and stuffed it into her bag.

"My grandma keeps those super old cameras, its cool. I should take pictures of them and show you. Hey, you never mentioned why quitted Cheerios to me. And now since I'm your boyfriend munchkin, you have to tell me." Sam smirked and got out of the car, followed by Quinn.

"Dead boy," she punched his stomach "UGGH! Oww!" Quinn groaned covering her fist with her free hand. She gave him a glare before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Don't you love my six little ones?" He chuckled.

Rolling her eyes she told him to text her what time would she have to be at his house the next day. She got home and made a small bowl of salad for herself because she was lazy to cook anything else. She brought the bowl up to her cleaned room which she had tidied up the moment she got home. She finished half her homework so she could complete the rest of them tomorrow night and have Sunday all to herself. Her mother had been calling every night while she did her homework to check on her but tonight someone else was calling too.

"Hey munch kin; mom said you could crash for the whole day." Sam's voice filled her ears.

She hung up and texted him "You are seriously going to be a dead boy if you keep this up. XOXO, Q."

"Hahaha, cut it out with the Gossip Girl thing! What are you up to right now anyway?" Sam laughed when Quinn answered his second phone call.

"Homework, have you started on yours? If you need help you could ask me tomorrow since I'm dropping by anyway. So, I suggest you start doing them right now." Quinn advised him.

"Okay, I'll start them but not before you tell me what time you're coming."Sam urged.

"I'll be arriving around eleven in the morning? I want to play with Stacy and Stevie. Oh dear, I can't come empty handed. I'll think of something though. Now, start on your homework and you better be half done with them by tomorrow! Don't use you dyslexia as your excuse, you're smart okay! Do a quarter tonight and wake up early to finish the second quarter. If you don't, you'll be Corpse Boy. XOXO, Quinn Fabray!" Quinn giggled as she signed off like Gossip Girl.

* * *

><p>The next morning; she woke up feeling happier than most mornings. It was partly because she got to wake up later. She got into her morning routine, but she felt like being lazy and didn't dry her hair using the hair dryer, letting it dry naturally. After having breakfast, she got dressed to visit the Evans and dropped by the supermarket to get things to give Mr and Mrs Evans. Her mother always told her to not come empty handed when visiting people. She bought a couple of fruits, vegetables. She still had an hour left when she arrived back at her house, so she made her mind to make her fruit salad. After getting everything ready, she drove to the Evans household. When Quinn pressed the bell, Mrs Evans greeted her by embracing her into a welcoming hug.<p>

"Oh Quinn, you didn't have to bring anything!" Mrs Evans said.

"I had to, it's courtesy." Quinn mentioned and gave a small smile to Mrs Evans.

"Oh you are such a sweet girl! SAMUEL, GET DOWN HERE." She screamed the last part before proceeding into the kitchen.

"Quinn, you're here!" Sam embraced her into a big hug and gave her a kiss on her cheeks.

"Well learnt, no more munch kin. It better remains this way." She threatened him.

"Well, well if it isn't our favourite teenage girl! I'm honoured that you decided to spend the day with us." Mr Evans welcomed her.

In seconds, the two little blondes attacked her and screamed her name. She ruffled Stevie's hair and carried Stacy as Stevie wanted to give her tour around the house. Sam retreated back to his room instead of hanging around the three of them. Quinn was suspicious of his actions because he usually accompanied her. Quinn enjoyed her little tour by Stacy and Stevie and even played with them in their room. She missed taking care of them but she was glad they finally had a place to call home and their home was much happier compared to hers. She decided to meet Sam and she really wanted to know what he was doing in his room. Knocking the door to his room and opening it a few moments later, she heard Sam's things fall to the floor. He started grumbling and slamming his things.

"You okay?" Quinn asked and closed the door behind her.

"Well yeah, I guess I am. I've been better, I'm not very er, good at this." Sam scratched his head.

"I could help, I'm sure it isn't Physics though. You have to be my tutor on that, i have no idea how you're so good at it." Quinn approached him from the back.

Sam knew he couldn't hide what he was doing longer and spun his chair around to face her. "Well, erm, I wanted to be sweet. Don't flip up that I've been doing this and not homework, cause I've done half my homework. Though I think you need to help me go through them, because I don't think I've given much attention to them. Please tell me you like it?" Sam blabbered.

Quinn saw a piece of paper with a picture of both of them during sectionals pasted on it. Its heading was supposedly to be written cursively she assumed, but it turned out interesting. Below the picture were a few paragraphs which were written messily. A small smile formed on Quinn's face and she couldn't keep herself from blushing. He could be the most irritating dork yet he could be so sweet at times, Quinn thought. Sam's grimaced and looked disappointed at himself, which Quinn thought was quite weird considering she just blushed and smiled at his cute letter.

"What's with the long face?" Quinn asked and sat on his bed.

"I should just have gone with some dorky gift that wouldn't be so cheesy as this one. You think it's cheesy don't you?" Sam tried to force an answer out of her.

"It's cheesy but cute. Like your hair." Quinn giggled.

"Lay off the hair Q, lay off the hair." Sam warned her knowing she liked to tease him about his lemon juice experiment which he still did occasionally.

"You are such a girl Samuel Evans, I pity the poor soul that will have to be your girlfriend one day or worse, wife." Quinn enjoyed mocking him because she loved how he shot back at her with his classic "Sam ways".

"So you're saying you'd pity yourself?" he flirted pulling her close to him.

"I already pity myself Samuel, you have no idea." Quinn whispered and flirted with her eyes.

As they were getting closer, Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Now, stop getting carried away. Where's your homework, they need some checking I heard?"

Sam groaned and pouted at her, failing to even get a kiss on his cheeks. He stomped his feet and before Quinn could tell him to quit being childish, his dad has shouted from the living room that he was an elephant and there would be a hole in his room if he continued. Quinn laughed and looked through his homework, circling his errors in pencil and making him find out what was wrong with it on his own. She never liked spoon feeding him, she always knew he was smart but he just needed a little more time than others. Given his attitude, he wasn't falling that bad behind in school. He was much better than Finn and it would be an insult to him to compare his academics with Puckerman. Around twelve thirty in the afternoon, Sam's mother had called them down for lunch.

"So Sam, was Quinn helping you with your homework again? You guys spent quite some time up there." Mrs Evans asked as they began to eat.

"Yeah she was mom, what would you think we were doing up there. We're just friends, I told you so many times."Sam groaned.

"I wasn't probing on anything Samuel, you are so defensive when it comes to me asking questions about Quinn." His mother replied him.

"So Quinn, is your mother working late today? If she isn't you can invite her to supper, how about that?"Mr Evans asked Quinn politely.

"Oh, erm... Actually my mom is at my dad's and I erm... I don't know where exactly she's residing at currently. She just calls me around eight every night to check on me..."Quinn replied as she went red; embarrassed that she had no whereabouts of her own mother.

"Well then, if you're experiencing home alone you could stay for supper, if you want." he offered kindly.

"I wanted to complete my homework, but I guess I'll just get it after lunch and get back here so I can help Sam and work on mine at the same time. You don't mind that right Mr and Mrs Evans?" Quinn asked politely.

"Sam's going to love it dad." Stevie grinned and looked at his brother.

"Shut up idiot."Sam growled across the table.

"Sam, mind your manners!" Sam's mother apprehended him.

"He's being annoying mom, anyone here can see that."Sam complained.

He sounded like a child when he whined to his mother, Quinn thought. That's what made Sam special though; he didn't act all tough when he was around Quinn. He acted himself, and Quinn loved every characteristic of him. However, things got a little way too childish after awhile. Sam had tried to discretely flick a pea at Stevie, instead it her instead. Stevie snorted while Quinn gave him a death glare expecting him to stop. Instead he tried to flick another pea to stop Stevie from snorting and it landed onto someone they never guessed. Sam's pea had flicked sideways and ended up on his mother, causing her to blow up despite Quinn being present. Quinn didn't blame his mother for reacting that way at all, he asked for it.

"DANIEL, YOU ARE FIFTEEN FOR GOODNESS SAKE. DO YOU NEED ME TO SPELL IT OUT? Oh Quinn dear, I'm sorry you have to see my family like this but I have to scold them when they step out of line. You understand right, dear?" Mrs Evans voice became soft again as she apologized to Quinn.

"Its fine Mrs Evans, my mother would have done the same." Quinn replied but she knew better that she would never have done her stunt like that with her mother.

"I doubt you'd ever have that occurring at your dining table Quinn."Mr Evans chuckled.

Quinn stifled a laugh and smiled feeling accepted warmly by the Evans family. Sam on the other hand looked embarrassed and his face was red. Stevie was still smirking and Stacy stared into space shaking her leg. Stacy's plate were clean, actually all of their plates were clean. No leftovers on their individual plates at all. Quinn was brought up to finish everything on her plate when she visited for any meals; her family was very particular about such little things. She volunteered to clean the dishes with Sam who had been punished to clean the whole table, but Mrs Evans had kindly declined Quinn's offer. Quinn knew she wanted her son to get an earful from her without having her guest listen on. Quinn sat beside Mr Evans in the living room as she waited for Sam to finish his chore, or as he mother put it; punishment. She didn't want to drive to her house alone, so she wanted Sam to accompany her.

"Well, I'm embarrassed you saw the horribly childish side of Sam today." Mr Evans apologize behalf of his son.

"It's okay; I find it a little nice to have little squabbles like that during meal times. Mine are usually quiet and lonely actually. Not that I supported his actions, don't get the wrong idea." Quinn quickly added the last part.

"You've been alone at home quite a lot these days, or so I heard from Sam. Everything alright back home Quinn? I'm just concerned for you; I treat you like my own daughter. You've been such a darling to offer you services when we weren't so fortunate."

"Things have been...better. It'd be a little nicer to know where my mother is at but it's just for a month. Thing's just aren't as well as they used to be Mr Evans but I manage. So you don't have to worry at all. It was my pleasure to babysit both of them too." Quinn played with her fingers and shuffled her feet until she talked about babysitting, her face lit up automatically.

"Hmm, I always thought Sam exaggerated about you being a strong girl but I thought wrong."

"I know you'd find it weird that I'm telling you this but Sam wasn't the problem. You know when we broke up, I actually cheated on him. You know how complicated teenage relationships can get right? I do regret it, I thought you should know. Sometimes I wonder if he ever told you the truth, that's all."

"He did but I always believed that everyone makes me mistakes and he as an Evans man should know how to forgive."

Quinn felt a lighter when she found out his father had actually known what really happened. She felt relieved that he wasn't mad at her and calling her a slut. She could see how he took after his father, a well grown gentleman.

"Dad, are you scaring Quinn off by any chance? Cause i need help with my homework you know!" Sam scrambled into the room, looking back to see whether his mother was following him.

"Actually, I thought we could have family time along with Quinn. Board games and such, we haven't had those quality time in a while." Mrs Evans spoke as she emerged from the kitchen.

"In that case, I'll be leaving. Thanks for the offer Mrs Evans but I wouldn't want to disrupt your family time." Quinn declined as politely she could, shy because she'd be a little out of place.

"Don't you leave Quinn! Nobody's at your house anyway, you could do your homework after church tomorrow. Sam could follow you back home tomorrow and get his homework help from you. Come here darling." Mrs Evans insisted as she pulled the teenage blonde girl.

The afternoon turned out amazing, one of her best afternoons. She felt great hanging out with the Evans, a little jealousy formed in a heart as she laughed along with them. Why couldn't her family be like this? After dinner, Quinn laughed and sat beside Sam as he switched on the television. She checked her phone and found a text message from Puckerman. She cocked her eyebrows up and opened it. It was a picture of Beth being carried by Puck. The infant who looked exactly like Quinn and nothing like Puck, which she was always secretly happy about, was smiling happily right at her. Her stomach clenched and she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. Sam noticed that his "friend" had gone rigid beside him. Her phone was about to fall to the floor when his fast reflexes caught it. He looked at the phone and saw Beth's photo. He knew how painful she felt about giving up Beth. He knew how she cried occasionally about her. The photo also came with a text saying "Hey Quinn, we tried your house but you weren't home. Well, as you can see. Beth's back! Shelby's teaching at McKinley." Before he could put his arms around her, Quinn took the phone gently from him and shook her head. She choked back her tears and swallowed her saliva as she stood up.

"I...I...I can't. I have to go, tell your mom and dad I'm sorry I can't stay for dinner. Bye Sam." She quickly left the house.

It was impolite of her for not saying her farewell to the owner of the house, but she couldn't help it. Tears were streaming down her face by the time she got into her car. She started driving, towards no destination. She found herself on the highway, vision blurred from her tears. She could hear her phone ringing continuously, with Sam's name appearing over and over. Before she knew it, it just went dark.

Sam was continuously sending voicemails to Quinn. He tried his luck again, this time his call was answered. Instead of hearing Quinn's voice all her heard was a loud crash before the line went dead.

**Authors Note: Heyho, I took long enough to update. I don't own anything but **_**please **_**review alrights 3 XOXO, Di**


End file.
